A yellow pair of boots costs $$30$, which is $10$ times as much as a white pair of shorts costs. How much does the white pair of shorts cost?
Solution: The cost of the yellow pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the white pair of shorts, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 10$ $$30 \div 10 = $3$ A white pair of shorts costs $$3$.